


And I Built a Home, For You, For Me

by tomlenson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - One Direction, And More Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One direction AU, fox!louis, harry and louis are animals, harry is a kitten, harry is abandoned by his family after they could not look after him, i can write what i want, i think it's adorable at least, kitten!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, lost his mother, louis decides to keep harry, louis finds harry, louis is a fox, louis is a lone fox pup, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are an odd pair, the two small best friends.  A domestic house cat and a red fox – nothing else screams ‘odd’ more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Built a Home, For You, For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot longer than I expected to write this. It's not even /that/ long, which is the problem.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I know them or anyone associated with them - this is a work of fiction. (Not like they're even people anyways).
> 
> I also wanted this to be longer, but I got tired writing it.

**And I Built a Home, For You, For Me**

Harry was taken from his mother at a young age – or well, he was over six weeks old and he was allowed to be adopted by a family, but animals do not understand the concept of this. He was taken from his mother, and brought to a strange place. He kind of liked it, for the time being. 

  The owners were a young couple who seemed to love him; kept him in a warm place for a couple weeks. He liked it, always being fed morning and night.  The food was great, always blended meats and vegetables – high class really. 

  Harry thought he was lucky at least, that the people who had taken him in had genuinely loved him and he thought he would have such a wonderful life with them. Being taken from his mother had really dampened the little gray kitten, but he ended up being all right. For a little while at least.

  Harry was startled awake one morning, the woman of the house wrapping her nimble fingers around his small body and lifting him from his plush bed.  Harry mewled in surprise, his eyes focusing on the woman’s face.  His body lay limp in the woman’s hands, just letting himself be carried to their destination.  Harry had not the slightest clue where the man of the house is, but he did not worry, because the man had always been missing around the house a lot lately anyways.

  Harry was confused when the woman walked from the house and to her car, climbing into the driver side and placing Harry on the passenger seat where he sat up and pretty.

  Harry did not notice before, but the woman’s face streaked wet and her hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

  Harry did not understand, mainly because he was a cat.

  The woman pulled from the driveway, Harry only noticing when he stumbled forward, nearly falling face first into to the seat.  He cried out a little and pouted as much as a kitten can pout.  He climbed up the door and looked out the window, watching as the houses whizzed by and slowly turning into trees that quickly became dense and tight together.  He was confused, not knowing where the woman was taking him.  He meowed again and crawled over to the lady, only to be set back into his seat with a, “no kitten” from his owner and his eyes blowing wide with shock.

  Harry sat back patiently, just waiting for whatever that was going to happen.  He thought maybe they were heading to the veterinary, or maybe the pet shop, but he did not remember the trip ever being  _this_  long or the scenery to ever look like this. The kitten could not have been more confused than it ever was before. Nothing made sense to him; why his owner sat in the driver’s side of the car crying and why she seemed so _frustrated_  when he had made his way onto her lap.  _Nothing made sense_.  And it was frustrating the small kitten.  Harry’s eyes blown out before going back to a small dot and his eyelids began to droop.

  Harry woke up when the sound of gravel crunching underneath tires echoed throughout the car.  He pawed at his head and shook his little body awake, meowing to his owner to who had her head resting against the car steering wheel. The kitten walked over to her and pawed at her thigh.  She sighed and looked up, grabbing him and climbing from the car. Harry looked around at his surroundings, seeing that they seemed to be on a completely dead street, thick trees lining the road.  His tail twitched as his owner walked around the car and to the edge of the shrubs.

  “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, placing a delicate kiss to Harry’s head.  Harry meowed and pawed lightly at her face, his eyes flashing sadness as he watched her.  “I am really sorry I am doing this, I just... I hope you do alright.”

  The woman placed Harry on the ground and stood up. Harry pawed the ground and mewled, not noticing the retreating woman. It was too late though, Harry looked up at the last moment when the woman peeled from the side of the road, leaving the tiny kitten, completely defenseless in the wilderness.

  Harry did not know how to fight, nonetheless getting food for him. His heart beat frantically as he heard strange noises sound from the forest behind him. A large gust of air breezed through, the small kitten being knocked over.

  If cats could cry, Harry probably would be, never in a million years thinking he would be abandoned like this.

  The air was cold and nipping at his skinny body, making up the kittens mind in finally entering the forest where the air grew warmer and everything growing quieter. (The forest completely packing in and blocking out any sounds coming from the road, not giving the kitten the chance to hear the sound of the car pulling up and his owner stepping out; crying harder when she realized she just made a huge mistake.)

  Day turned into night and the forest grew scarier. The sounds of birds chirping stopped at dusk, all the day-time animals slowly going to bed.  Harry continued to wander through the forest, his little paws making hardly any sound, and he is easily masked along the forest bed.

  It took Harry a long while to find himself somewhere to camp for the night. He had been running through the forest for a long while and the kitten was wearing out.

  The kitten’s legs soon began to give out, his whole body trembling with each step he took.  He managed to find himself shelter for the night, weaving himself underneath the roots of a large maple tree.

  Harry cried out when his paws touched the bark, only realizing now that the pads are torn and ripped, bleeding fast.  The kitten whimpered and climbed deeper underneath.  A soft meow left his lips as the cool moist dirt soothed the aching paws, and cooled down the kitten’s warm body.  He curled in around himself, wrapping himself tight enough to keep for security and warmth.  The roots and dirt gave a good shield, and the kitten finally was able to regulate his breathing back to normal and the soft pains slowly disappeared.

  The next morning came fast, and if anyone would have been walking past the campsite, they would have found the kitten digging furiously at the loose dirt, trying to find at least _something_ to eat.  The kitten cried with joy when an earth worm poked through, and he did stick his nose up to it, but it was better than nothing.  Harry slurped back the worm, his body shivering at the sliminess that caught on the small furs around his mouth.  It was gross, honestly and utterly the most disgusting thing someone or some _thing_ could ever eat, and Harry hopes he would never have to do this again.

  Harry ran his paws over his face, cleaning off whatever muck he possibly could before he weaved himself back through the roots and into the morning air, with dew sitting heavily along the forest floor and fog hanging thick.  He could not see very far, nor run far with the dirt clinging to his damp fur.  Nothing was making sense to the small four month old kitten, as he ran through the forest, weaseling through bushes and over long plains of leaves crunching idly and echoing loud.

  Weeks drew, and soon an entire month passed.  Harry was now five months old, nothing left to him, the kitten still up and running though, as if staying alive was honestly his biggest concern.  The kitten’s fur is matted with dirt and blood and some spots falling loose from lack of nutrition.  Everything was wrong, nothing was even close to being right.  The little kitten though, never drew to panicking, always just running and nesting within trees and bushes.

  The kitten kept its strength up through small berries and the occasional bug ever found, but those would only last for so long, and the kitten was slowly withering apart – soon going to crumble into nothing.

  Weeks played out slowly, days turned longer and the kitten was dying, hunger and dehydration finally taking a hard toll on the little body.  The rainfalls were drawing as nothing as the small kitten continued to live off the little drops falling from the little leaf plants.  It was not enough, and it slowly began to tear at the kittens insides.

  The kitten grew wobbly, his strength lessening with each passing day.  It was a terrible sight, only those Animal Rescue commercials would show the public.  Honestly, this place is no match for a five month old kitten, and little Harry was just withering away to nothing.

  When it rained, it is the only source for the water the gray kitten is given, the small droplets from a leaf dripping slowing into the kitten’s mouth from below.  It has not rained for a couple days now, and the kitten had to dig deep through the mud to try and fine _some_ sort of moisture to keep him alive just a little, but that is about it, nothing else is really helping.  The kitten has also been living off of wild berries and worms, but that’s about it for the kitten now.

  A week passes once again and absolutely nothing knew happens for Harry, absolutely nothing new is found for him.  He is deeper within the forest, but that is about it.  Nothing has been sparked for the kitten, with the endless green of the forest; nothing has come up, until _one day_.

  Harry is out running through a meadow, large yellow and purple and red flowers springing up high and over the kitten’s head, moving with him as he weaves himself amongst the forest of stems.  The sun beat down from high above, burning through the small patches of skin on the kitten while the bees and butterflies buzzed over top.  It was a sight, really.  Something not many would have the grace to witness, such an untouched space of land, with no human contact whatsoever, nothing of any trace except for the flying bugs.

  As he drew closer to the other side of the meadow, he began to smell it, the change in the air.  Instead of the strong smell of pollen and grass, something else mixed into it – almost like this fresh clean smell.  As the kitten pushed on further in the hopes for something good, it nearly mewled out a scream when a river came into view.  The kitten pushed on, running right for the running water and without even thinking of the fear of water, Harry ran right in and began to wash himself off and drink profusely. 

  The kitten mewled in happiness shaking its frail little body around as it swam and rolled and jumped around in the fresh water.  It was relieving, Harry had not felt this great in _days_ , and all the kitten wanted to do was sit in the shallow water and just let the flowing water remove all traces of dirt and grime from its little body.

  Soon night fell and Harry made his way from the river, shaking like a leaf but nonetheless feeling cleaner than he had in such a long time.  Harry shook out his little body; blood still streaming from his soft fur but feeling much more soothed than he had in the beginning.  The water was what he had needed, for such a long time; the water had been everything he needed.  Over the last couple months, the rain water that would trickle from the leaves above did so little.  It had never been enough for the kitten; none of it was able to quench his thirst.

  Harry trotted through the meadow, weaving in and out of the tall grass until it found thick enough flowers to nest in for the night.  It all kept him nice and warm; the small gray kitten getting a good night’s rest for the first time he has been here.

  Harry was woken up by a low growling the next morning.  The little kittens heart beat erratically as he tried to bury himself deeper into the thick grass, however, Harry stopped suddenly when the growling came from directly behind him.  The kitten sat still, his little heart beating erratically in its chest and its chest rising and falling slowly in fear of being found.

  Although, as the little kitten slowly stood up from his hiding spot, something attacked the gray bundle of fluff causing Harry to scream out in a panic and trying everything to get his little body free.  The kitten’s heart began to race faster, not wanting this to be its last days on earth.

  The kitten fought on until his body stilled when teeth wrapped around his thin neck, but was startled when nothing pulled or ripped or tugged violently, for the kitten was pulled to its feet and soon enough the teeth were removed.  Harry stayed still for a little while before the kitten decided to turn and see who his attacker was which came to a surprise when it came face to face with a dog like creature, but with a furry red face and kind but curious blue eyes.

  Harry meowed softly, bringing a paw up and knocking it against the creature’s muzzle, shaking his head and meowing once again.  The creature however stood and pushed its nose against Harry’s chest with a soft whine which had the kitten tumbling over and laying on his side.  The creature seemed to smile – almost – as it kneeled down beside the gray kitten and cuddled into Harry’s little body as if this could possibly be the most normal thing ever portrayed.  The kitten was confused, but with the extra body heat and the feel of the red creature’s breath fanning across his furry neck, Harry lolled into a peaceful and warm sleep, something he has not had in such a long time.

+++

  They are an odd pair, the two small best friends; a fox and domestic gray house cat.  The two animals that roam free in the woods, sharing a territory and hunting together, catching field mice and birds and sharing their meal with the other.  Even if an Animal Behaviorists had found the two a couple months ago and set up a camera to study their actions, the two hardly paid any attention because they had one another.  For Harry and the fox named Louis had come to grow as partners, always glued to each other’s side; Harry abandoned by his own human while Louis was abandoned by his mother.  There was nothing that could stop these two, for larger pray hunting Harry’s small and dainty body, but Louis protecting the growing cat from any harm.  The people witnessing these two always debating whether they should capture and build them a pen to study them, but someone – _someone_ always stops this from happening.

  There is a large growing bond between the kitten and fox, something someone has never seen before.  Long days of playing and eating and chasing each other through the open meadow where they met, it always ended when dew settled across the tall grass and Harry and Louis were wrapped around one another, nothing was ever going to break their friendship – nothing.

  For this is what was planned all along, the stars aligning for not only humans, but maybe something else for animals as well.  They are an odd pair, the two small best friends – domestic house cat and a red fox – nothing else screams ‘ _odd_ ’ more than that.

_The End_


End file.
